The methods in which consumers procure and view media content for private use continually evolves. When the widespread adoption of video home system (VHS) video cassette recorders occurred, retailers leased or sold media content to consumers at commercial retail locations. This has continued through the advent and adoption of digital versatile discs (DVDs). Rentals and purchases have since moved to alternate delivery methods such as delivery via the postal service and online. Another such delivery method is via a self-service media content dispensing device, such as a kiosk. Consumers seek the advantages of a self-service device, and the small footprint (as opposed to the overhead of a retail establishment) is advantageous to the service provider. As these self-service devices become more popular, methods and techniques to improve the consumer experience with these self-service devices becomes more important.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.